


Day Twenty: Dirty Talk

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Shy Castiel, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas: Once you’re on the edge of coming, I’d stand up, leaving you shaking and begging for more. Because I’m the one in charge. I’m the one who calls the shots. And guess what, Dean? I don’t feel like letting you come yet.Dean: No, Cas. Please! I’ve been such a good boy!Cas: I know you have, Dean. But who’s in charge?Dean: You are.Cas: Good boy.





	Day Twenty: Dirty Talk

Dean lays back in his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock without stroking it. How his conversation with his lab partner switched from Dean asking for biology notes to this, Dean will never know, but he’ll also never complain. Because somehow, sweet, innocent Cas, who blushes whenever anyone talks to him, the guy who wears nice clothes to school and hides behind his giant glasses, somehow has the ability to bring Dean to the brink of orgasm but by how filthy he can text. 

**Dean:** What would you do then?

**Cas:** Then I would push you down onto the bed and straddle your hips. You would feel how hard my dick was just from seeing you naked. So beautiful for me, Dean.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers as he reads the text, his dick twitching in his hand.

**Dean:** It would be so hot. You fully clothed while I was naked and exposed. Just for you.

**Cas:** Mine. 

**Cas:** You’d be squirming under me as I hold your hands above your head. Pinning you down so I can explore your skin with my mouth without you being able to move. Would you like that, Dean? If I used you how ever I saw fit without you being able to stop me? Would you like me to hold you down?

A bead of precome drips down the side of Dean’s cock as he reads. His head spinning with the height of his arousal. His hand shakes as he quickly types back.

**Dean:** Yes! Please, Cas. Want that!

**Cas:** I knew you would, baby. And I’d give you exactly what you wanted. In my time.

**Dean:** Please, Cas. Can I please stroke my cock now?

**Cas:** You’ve been such a good boy so far. Go ahead and tighten your grip. Make yourself feel good but don’t you dare come yet, Dean.

**Dean:** Thank you.

**Cas:** With you held down, I’d work my way to your nipples. Are they sensitive, Dean? Could I make you writhe and thrash just from sucking on them? Biting them until they’re red and puffy? 

**Dean:** Yes. They’re sensitive. Want your mouth on them.

**Cas:** Then I’d move down lower. Your skin is so gorgeous but I bet it would look even better with my marks on it. I’d leave an assortment of hickeys all over your torso. All over your inner thighs. Teasing you over and over again until all you can do is beg.

“Holy shit,” Dean murmurs to himself, taking his hand away from his cock before he comes without permission. 

**Dean:** Want that so bad, Cas. Want to wear your marks.

**Cas:** Once you’re on the edge of coming, I’d stand up, leaving you shaking and begging for more. Because I’m the one in charge. I’m the one who calls the shots. And guess what, Dean? I don’t feel like letting you come yet. 

**Dean:** No, Cas. Please! I’ve been such a good boy!

**Cas:** I know you have, Dean. But who’s in charge?

**Dean:** You are.

**Cas:** Good boy. Once you’ve calmed down, I’d crawl up your body until my jeaned covered cock was right by your face with my ass against your chest. I’d oh so slowly upzip my jeans and pull my cock out.

**Dean:** Please, Cas. Please let me suck you off.

**Cas:** I’d pet your face for asking so politely. Then I’d give you what you wanted, plunging my cock into your mouth. Can you deepthroat, Dean? Or would you choke as my cock shoves its way into your throat?

**Dean:** I’d try my best for you.

**Cas:** I know you would, baby. Are you fucking your fist thinking about my big dick in your mouth?

**Dean:** Yes. Can I come? Please? I’m so close!

**Cas:** Not before me, Dean. 

Dean holds his cock up in the air, the head bright red, precome dripping down the side. He quickly snaps a picture and sends it to Cas.

**Cas:** Look how needy your cock is, Dean. So red and drooly. So fucking beautiful.

**Dean:** All for you, Cas. Only want you.

**Cas:** Fuck. Touch your hole for me, Dean. Touch your hole and make yourself come.

**Cas:** [Image attached]

Dean opens the picture quickly. He groans as he sees a picture of Cas’ tight belly covered in cum. It’s so hot! He throws his phone to the side so he can reach down and touch his hole like Castiel told him to. It only takes the pad of his finger pushing into his tight ass for Dean to gasp as he comes.  Once he’s calm enough, Dean snaps a quick picture and sends it to Cas.

**Cas:** Good boy, Dean.

**Cas:** See you in class tomorrow.


End file.
